The three hairdressers and the Dreadlocks girl
by DragonRaiderBlood
Summary: Fractured fairytale to Goldielocks and the three bears. There once lived a small girl with dreadlocks hanging down her back, one fateful encounter with a hair dressing store will change that, but will it at the cost of another's life? Slight mention of death


**I do not own Goldielocks and the three bears. This is a fractures fairy tale that I once came up and now going to share. This is really a child friendly story. Flame me if you want**

**Dreadlocks, the store and the hair dressers**

Once upon a time, there lived three hair dressers who owned a hair dresser salon at the end of May Street.

Each one had a certain job they had to do. One was in charge of their customer's hair, one was in charge of the accounting and the other was in charge of cleaning the store every day.

The eldest one had poisonous green eyes and a wicked smile that would make a witch look good. Her job was the hair.

The middle one had lilac eyes and a scowl that would scare away ghosts. Her job was the accounting side.

The youngest one had a smile that would shine away the dark. She had dirty blonde hair and caring blue eyes. Her job was to clean the store every day.

One day, after a good working day, the two eldest decided to pack up and go home for the day.

They locked up while the youngest was still inside, put the keys underneath the old rugged mat and walked off into the city's cool night breeze.

The youngest one looked out of the window with a sad look on her face then walked into the walk in closet.

After an hour or so, a young girl with golden dreadlocks that went down right to her bottom walked past with a grumpy look on her face.

"I wish I could get rid of these dreadlocks," she muttered to herself as she walked past, her dreadlocks bobbing as she went then an idea popped into her head. She looked at the greatly vast hair dressing store. "Maybe now I can get rid of these silly dreadlocks."

The girl searched the surrounding area of the door in hope that she could find their key. "I hope they don't mind," she thought as she looked in the flower pot, underneath the rocks.

"Ahh, here it is," she smiled as she grabbed the key underneath the mat. The key's silver shining in the moon light. She looked around then put the key into the slot, twisted it open.

The girl turned the handle then walked inside, closing the door behind her.

As she walked in, a vast sight awaited her. The girl looked around with her mouth hanging open. All the tools, equipment made her heart skip a beat.

The girl first went up to where the eldest hair dresser kept her things. The girl first tried to use the hair brush, she struggled and strained against herself but the hair brush broke. The girl gasped then gentle place the handle on the table, grabbing a couple of containers then moved on to where the second hair dresser kept her things.

The girl was disappointed as she saw the sight of the black, huge safe that was placed neatly on the table. The girl tapped the pad lock and scowled. She pulled out a small bobby pin from her hair, pulled it apart then started to fiddle with the lock. After a little bit it unlocked, the girl smirked as she opened it up, her eyes bulging at the sight that awaited her. Money, alot of money. The girl greedily grabbed a stash then placed it inside her jacket beside the various bottles of liquid.

The girl went up to where the cleaning equipment was and shook her head. "There is nothing I can use here, this is not right," then an idea came to her mind.

Then all of a sudden she heard raging at the door of the hair dressers.

"Now where is my key!" the eldest raged as they banged against the door.

The girl hid under the desk with the sheet to hid herself. nearest to the door. Her heart pounded as the two eldest came in and looked around in horror.

"Who has been touching the brush!" the eldest screamed, pulling out her hair at the sight of the handle.

"Who has been touching my money!' the middle yelled, anger tinged her voice.

The youngest came out of the closet to find her two sisters looking at her with menacingly looks.

"Oh hello," the youngest said awkwardly.

"How come you touch our things!" the two yelled at her. "You ungrateful pest!" they pointed to her things that was neatly where they were. "Don't you even bother saying that we are lying, you are the only one that wasn't touched!

"I didn't do it," the youngest pleaded to them, tears streaming down her cheeks as she begged to her sisters. "Someone else must of got in and did it.

The other two looked at each other then to her, they laughed evilly, threw her into the closet and walked to the entrance.

While the hair dressers were ganging up on the innocent one, Dreadlocks sneaked out and ran like a cheetah, jumping for joy at the stash of things that lay in her jacket.

"Maybe these will help my hair," Dreadlocks smiled at the rising orb in the sky, she looked back at the young hair dresser whose sisters were liking hungry wolves, they had closed the closet, Dreadlocks looked forward and ran. "I am sorry, I am really sorry," she muttered unneeded words.

Two weeks later there was a service at the church celebrating the final occasion a person will ever receive.

The undertaker was looking at the freshly dug grave.

There laid a bunch of white roses with a card saying; I am sorry, please forgive me

"Isn't that a bit odd," the undertaker said picking up the roses with the card. "This is just right.

In the bushes, there was someone watching the undertaker, with golden wavy locks that went down to her knees, who had a single tear, running down her face.

_The end_

**Well I hope you enjoyed reading this small fractured fairy tale.**

**Flames will be accepted, any kind of comment. If not you want to review just have a good day**


End file.
